Can't Fight The Moonlight~*~Songfic
by Black Nightshade
Summary: Arnold and Helga on the Fourth of July. What will happen when the fire works fly? Please R&R!!!


Can't Fight the Moonlight~*~A Hey Arnold Song Fic!  
By Black Nightshade

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! is not mine nor are any of the characters, they belong to many people and companies including Nickelodeon. The lyrics of the song are copywriter to LeAnn Rimes, okay? Please R&R! Sorry if it isn't all that great, it's hard to write a fic taking place in the summer when your freezing your buns off!

It's the Fourth of July. Arnold and Helga are on a beach with their parents to celebrate the day, ending it off with fireworks. Helga starts her usual 'football head' cracks at Arnold and grabs off his hat, Arnold chasing her around to get it. They both wander off down to the shoreline, running against the waves, the sky beginning to dim as the sun sets tinting the sky a pink color. Arnold leaps at Helga tackling her down, both at first annoyed, but they begin to laugh as the water washes over them.

*Under a lover's sky*  
*I'm gonna be with you*  
*And no one's gonna be around*  
*If you think that you won't fall*  
*Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down*  
*Underneath the starlight starlight*  
*There's a magical feeling so right*  
*It will steal your heart tonight*  


The heat of the sun begins to cool as the night comes. Arnold reaches down pulling Helga to her feet, Helga's legs giving out and she falls into his arms. Both blush lightly, then Helga pushes away. Both walk back to the area of grass where their parents are setting out a picnic blanket on the ground. Many people run around with balloons of the tri-colors, red, white, and blue. Arnold catches Helga offgaurd watching the people with envy. Arnold slides off, and returns a moment later, giving Helga blue balloon with a rose tied to the bottom. Helga takes it and looks at him curiously. Arnold says he was just 'being nice'.

*You can try to resist*  
*Try to hide from my kiss*  
*But you know, but you know*  
*That you, can't fight the moonlight*  
*Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart*  
*But you know, but you know*  
*That you, can't fight the moonlight,*  
*No-o you can't fight it*  
*It's gonna get to you're heart*  


Helga sets her balloon down on the blanket. She looks around, seeing people still swimming though the sky now darkened. She suddenly gasps as Arnold, now with his shirt off and in his swimming trunks tackles her into the water, both making a huge splash. They both surface, spitting up water like a fountain. The wind of the night gentle hit against their faces, sending a shiver up their spines. The moon now shone it's light down upon the two as Helga drunks Arnold.

*There's no escaping love*  
*Once a gentle breeze*   
*Sweeps it's spell upon your heart*  
*And no matter what you think*  
*It won't be to long*  
*'Till your in my arms*  
*Underneath the starlight starlight*  
*We'll be lost in the rythm so right*  
*It will steal your heart tonight*   


Mr. Pataki walks over and tells them both they have to get out of the water, that the fireworks will be going on shortly. Both of them get out and grab their towels, shivering. They both move closer together, leaning against each other for warmth. Arnold wraps his towel around Helga's shoulder while still holding onto one side wrapping it around himself. They both head back to the picnic blanket and sit down. Around them music wafts threw the air. Helga closes her eyes to take in the rhythm, along with Arnold. Arnold begins to sing the lyrics to the song, and Helga catches onto the patriotic fever and does so herself, both laughing as their voices echoed throughout the area.

*You can try to resist*  
*Try to hide from my kiss*  
*But you know, but you know*  
*That you, can't fight the moonlight*  
*Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart*  
*But you know, but you know*  
*That you, can't fight the moonlight,*   
*No-o you can't fight it*  
*No-o matter what you do*  
*The night is gonna get to you.*  


After the song ends another begins. This time Arnold stands, both now a little warmer, offering a hand to Helga. She accepts it, and Arnold begins dancing, Helga reluctantly following along, the music taking control of them both as they danced to the beat. People began to follow their example and dance as well. The stars twinkled down on them like flashing spotlights on them, both throwing their pride aside and enjoying themselves. Arnold opens his eyes mid dance and looks into Helga's, seeing that he isn't the only one enjoying himself. He sees something else in her eyes though, something that took him aback. He shook off the thought, but, could it be, it looked so caring! Could she...?

*Your gonna know*  
*That I know  
*Don't try you're never gonna win*  
*Underneath the starlight starlight*  
*There's a magical feeling so right*  
*It will steal your heart tonight*  


They stopped dancing as someone shouted out 'their starting!' Arnold and Helga both looked at each other, then grinned and snuck closer away from their parents. They slipped away from the large crowd onto a secluded area closer to the water. Arnold took a seat on the sand and motioned Helga over. Helga sat next to him. The look in Helga's eyes before still filled Arnold's mind as the blasting of the fireworks shot out over the water, casting it's reflecting. They both looked up in awe at the spectacle of lights, though Arnold's eyes wandered onto the delight in Helga's face. The moonlight reflected off her hair and eyes, making both shimmer. She really was fairly pretty sometimes..What was he talking about?! This is Helga! ..This isn't Helga, Helga doesn't act this nice to him! She's the mean girl that always tries to annoy him. Or is what he's seeing now the real Helga. Looking at Helga's face once more, he found that he lost control over his own mind. The decision was made.

*You can try to resist*   
*Try to hide from my kiss*  
*But you know, but you know*  
*That you, can't fight the moonlight*  
*Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart*  
*But you know, but you know*  
*That you, can't fight the moonlight,*  
*No-o you can't fight it*  


The fireworks progressed into the finally. Helga felt Arnolds gaze and looked over, by mistake, his face being so close to hers, their lips brushing over each others. Both turned a bright cherry color. They pulled back, but the damage was already done. With the bursts of color in the sky, the moon beamed down on them along with green and crimson, blue and gold, all the colors of the rainbow as the rockets flared through the air. Arnold leaned over and their lips touched again. The water washed over them as they lost themselves in the kiss, the only sound heard was the bursts of the fireworks, the crashing of the waves over their bodies, and the pounding in their hearts. 

*It's gonna get to your heart..*

~*End*~  
Okay! That's the end of the song fic! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed reading this little piece of work and I hope to be hearing from you!


End file.
